cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuëníevé
Cuëníevé, Cûnývÿé in Gotárÿé and Coëníevé in aër'obahian and known as The First-Born, The Eldest Child and by many other titles, was the first al'ùvah to awaken after the hibernation. He was also the first Paramount King of Gil-Navarié. He was known for being very greedy and arrogant. He is said to be the one that instilled the arrogance into the ael'ùvah. He thought it his duty to conquer the world and he believed that Lokve had set out the world to be taken by him. He was extremely fundamental in his belief that he and his group of ael'ùvah were the only people on the world and that anyone else was a great evil sent by Lokve to test them. Because of this, he was very war-like and sought to kill the ael'ùvah of Gil-Gotham, fearing them to be heretics. Names and Titles Cuëníevé has many illustrious titles. He has been known as the First-Born, the First Leader, the Eldest Child, Son of Lokve, the Old One ''and many others. He has also been called, in disdain, ''the Arrogant, the Terrible, the Wrathful, the Deceitful ''and ''Dragon Servant. His name in Gotárÿé, Cûnývÿé, inspired cûnývÿùr which was their word for tyranny and its derivatives. Appearance Very few sources remain about Cuëníevé. It was said that he had a wispy beard that he kept trimmed to the same level at all times. Most sources say that he had blond hair, like many of his kin, which later turned white in his later life. Despite his age, he is said to manage to keep his face looking young through magic and potions. He was very thin and weak, however, through magic, he made an illusion of strength. He relied on armour and weapons to best his opponents. Although he was thin, he was tall, even for an al'ùvah. He was the same height as Paramount King Rrechír, who was notable for trying to mimic Cuëníevé in many ways. History Early History Awakening Cuëníevé was the first of the ael'ùvah to awaken after their slumber. He found himself outside Gil-Aman, later to be renamed Gil-Navarié. Seeing the city in all its wonder, the al'ùvah declared it a gift from the gods and proclaimed it to his kin. He used his status as the first to awaken to solidify his power. Sometime after his awakening, he met a female and married her. She bore him an hier, called Cuënathù, or Son of Cuën. '' War with Gil-Gotham Awakening of the Other Ael'ùvah Some time after the Awakening of the Ael'ùvah, another group of elves awoke in what would become Gil-Gotham. When Cuëníevé heard of this, he feared for his position. He had taught those that he had awoken with were the only beings on the planet. He denounced those from Gil-Gotham as demons and goblins and declared war on them. The forces were evenly-matched and the war lasted for many years. Despite the fact that there were very few soldiers on each side, the fighting lasted for centuries. The Battles of the Marshes After centuries of near endless fighting, the grassy valleys that dominated the landscape between Gil-Gotham and Gil-Navarié were soon turned into terrible pits of mud. The endless trampling and death changed the plains into marshes and bogs. The area most affected by these marches were known in Gil-Navarié as ''vo serechs. ''These areas became the locations of numerous battles against the two cities. Neither side was able to gain an upperhand and the war was brought to a standsill. Warrens of trenches were constructed within these marshes as the armies clashed over small tracts of lands. Advancement into enemy territory was slow and the tide of war commonly switched between sides. Desperation and Last Resort Cuëníevé was desperate to win. As a last resort, he scaled the Siërra Grés in an attempt to communicate with Lokve. Instead of finding his god, he found a dragon. The dragon tricked him and manipulated him into believing that he was Lokve's servant and that Lokve had sent him to help Cuëníevé. Cuëníevé believed this and thought that he was in control, when, in fact, the dragon was merely waiting for a chance to trick Cuëníevé and destroy the ael'ùvah. End of the War Betrayal At first, Cuëníevé was winning. He had given control of his forces to the dragon and to his son, Cuënathù. Both armies were successful in their campaigns and defeated the enemy at almost every battle they fought in. The soldiers of Gil-Gotham rallied together for one last attempt at defeating the dragon. They attempted to lure Cuënathù into a bloodbath and hope that the dragon would come to his aid. They set up a trap for the dragon. As they predicted, the dragon arrived, however, instead of helping Cuënathù, it attacked both Cuëníevé's forces and those of Gil-Gotham. The dragon, now calling itself Angadiël, killed many of Cuëníevé's men in the ''pyrra i incíndorathù. Death Cuëníevé was shocked by the betrayal. He was glad to hear that his son had survived the onslaught and sent a group of horsemen to recover him. He assembled a force to attack the dragon, however, he stopped when he learned that his son had been captured by Gil-Gotham and feared that he would be executed. In his saddness, he scaled the Siërra Grés and threw himself from the top of the mountain. His body disappeared before he hit the bottom and only his crown was left. Personality Cuëníevé is said to have been manipulative, evil, power-hungry and arrogant. He is said to have started the idea that elven blood is purer than all other blood and that they were chosen by Lokve to conquer and then look after the world. He was said to have been driven to win at all costs, as evidenced when he employed the usage of a dragon in an attempt to win a war. He only cared about his son as an heir, hoping to start a dynasty that would last for ever. Relationship with his son Mostly, Cuëníevé's had a strained relationship with his son. His son, though good at fighting and tactics, was not enthusiastic about fighting and hunting. Cuëníevé was harsh in trying to change his son. He seemed to have changed his views slightly towards his son when Cuënathù became a promising commander. In the end, Cuëníevé appears to have actually loved his son in some way for, on learning the news that his son had died, he was actually in prison, Cuëníevé scaled Siërra Grés and plunged to his death. Weapons and Armour Cuëníevé was known to be a warrior-king. Despite being the first Paramount King, he rarely ever wore his own crown, preferring to wear the Helm of Gil-Aman. He was typically found wearing armour, wrought by skilled elven craftsmen and smiths. His sword was a famed artefact and was said to be enchanted. It was lost when Cuëníevé threw himself from the Siërra Grés. Abilities Cuëníevé was a skilled fighter, despite his weak physical condition. He excelled in swordcraft and was considered one of the best duelists of his time. In his later life, he withdrew from fighting and instead prefered to direct his soldiers from the comfort and the safety of his home. He was an excellent tactician and was renowned for his strategy. He was an illusionist. He could give the impression of youth as well as make himself appear muscular and strong. He was less skilled at potions-making but his skill was enough to concoct various age-slowing potions. His magical ability did not extend to the other disciplines of magic and he never tried to progress his skill further than a basic level. Trivia *Cuëníevé was the first of the ael'ùvah to awaken. *He was the first Paramount King. *He is said to have proclaimed that the ael'ùvah were the only race on the world. *When he died, there is said to have been no trace of his body. Category:People Category:Rulers Category:Famous Elves Category:List of Paramount Kings